18 is the Magic Number
by V-ChanLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] *Under Construction* Even though Trunks is in a relationship, he has been in love with Pan for a while now and the only reason he hasn't made a move yet is because she's only 17; He plans on making a move on her 18th birthday, but will he get the chance?...Meanwhile Bulla and Marron are in both in love with the same guy...Goten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball GT. The following belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**A/N: This story was written when I had very little knowledge of how to properly write, in other words, at the time I wrote this story I contained little experience. You may see typos, I'm not sure of the amount, but basically what I'm trying to say is: Read at your on risk. I do plan on re-writing this story one day, but not right now. So if you still decide to continue, then I want to thank you in advance.**

Trunks: 30 Bulla:21

Pan: 17 Marron:25

Goten:29

Chapter1

Trunks groaned as he listened to his current girlfriend, Jade, talk about clothes and shopping. Truth be told, he honestly didn't like her, like she liked him. His heart belonged to another. Son Pan. The only reason he was dating Jade was to pass time and wait for Pan to become legal. He knew it sounded wrong, but in his defense, he needed something to keep his mind occupied. He also knew Pan was fourteen years younger than him, but he didn't see it as a problem. In fact, the fourteen year age gap between them didn't mean anything to him. He knew it was completely normal and would be accepted into society, especially since people did it all the time. It wasn't as if he cared what people thought anyway. All he had to do was wait until she turned 18 to make a move. Only problem was, he didn't know how Pan felt about him, and she had a boyfriend already.

When he asked Bulla how Pan felt about him six months ago, she told him that she had the same feelings and thought that he wouldn't feel the same so she decided to try and move on. But did she move on? And if she did move on, did he have a chance in getting her? And what if she didn't love him anymore?

He didn't have the answers to any of these questions but he just had to find out. He never thought he'd fall for Pan, but at the same time he did notice that they became closer and that they had a strong bond. He just didn't take the time to pay attention to it. It wasn't until his mother and Bulla said something about it that he decided to see for himself. He denied it at first because he knew he only saw her as a sister, but it turned out, that he was wrong. He started paying attention to how close they were, how much he thought about her, how much time they spent together and most of all how beautiful she was and how much they had in common.

He could name endless things about her that he liked, no loved about her. She was smart, beautiful, strong, loved to fight, outgoing and had a spirit that always made people want to hang out with her. She was a Saiyan and most of all they were extremely close. Goten use to be his only best friend but then the more he and Pan hung out, the more she started becoming his best friend also.

"Trunks? Honey are you listening?"

"Of course I am Jade, keep talking. I would love to hear more."

"Okay. Great. Now as I was saying…."

Trunks didn't pay anymore attention to whatever it was she was talking about and began to drift off and continue thinking about Pan. Everything about her was amazing, her smile, her laugh, everything.

Maybe if he would have paid more attention to Pan, she wouldn't have a boyfriend right now and he wouldn't be stuck with Jade. Now that he thought about it, she did show some signs that she liked him, like kissing his cheek every time she saw him and before she left his presence, hugging him longer than just a few seconds and the amount of time they spent together, but he was too blind to even notice all of this before.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Pan was walking through the mall with Bulla. Ever since Marron and Bulla found out that they both liked the same guy, they decided to keep there distance to prevent any problems. That guy that they both liked happened to be Goten. Her Uncle out of all people. Not that she had a problem with it, it was just that she didn't want their friendship to end over something like this. She tried to mediate the two of them plenty of times, but it always ended up in arguments.

She sighed in aggravation. This was the twelfth outfit Bulla made her try on today. She didn't care what any one said, Bulla was a shopaholic. She shopped three times a week. Her closet was so full, you could barely open it sometimes. It got to the point to where Bulma had to expand Bulla's room and closets' just so all her clothes could fit.

Pan shook her head. Bulla had an serious addiction. It was obvious where she got it from, her mother of course.

"Are you going to spend the night?"

Pan thought for a minute. Today was Saturday so it wasn't a weekday. Her parents shouldn't have a problem with it. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Great. In that case we have plenty of time to finish shopping, "replied Bulla happily as she dragged her friend towards yet another store.

Hours later...

"I'm never going shopping with you again!"

Bulla laughed before answering, "Ah, Come on Pan! It wasn't that bad. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"The only part I enjoyed was leaving," muttered Pan as she took the remote of her friends hand to change the channel.

Bulla rolled her eyes at her friend and laid down on the chair. She sighed as a certain demi-saiyan came to mind. Goten. She didn't care what any one thought, she was certain she loved him without a doubt. She didn't know if he knew of her feelings for him, but she was anxious for two reasons. One: she was hoping that he felt the same way, and two: she had a little competition. Marron. Marron was one of her best friends, well use to be one of her best friends. She use to have a crush on her brother when they were little, but she gave up once she found out he wasn't her type and went for Goten. The sweet naïve, innocent, outgoing Goten. That reminded everyone so much of his father, Goku.

"Thinking about my uncle again?," asked Pan knowingly as she smirked.

Bulla blushed briefly before retorting, "No just thinking about how cute you and my brother would look as a couple."

Pan blushed and turned her head the other way and said, "Shut up Bulla, You know I have a date with my BOYFRIEND tonight and besides your brother would never go for me. He only sees me as a sister and you know that. I gave up that dream six months ago."

"What dream?," asked a masculine voice.

Bulla smirked as she saw Pan hesitate for a moment.

"It's nothing Trunks," replied Pan.

"Didn't sound like that to me," smirked Trunks.

Pan rolled her eyes before replying, "Well, its nothing and if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for."

Trunks smirked faltered as he took in a deep sigh and watched her run upstairs. He shook his head, he wanted to tell her badly, but he was going to have to wait until her 18th birthday. Hopefully things wouldn't get too serious with her and her boyfriend before then.

"You know," started Bulla, interrupting his thoughts, "you should really tell her before it's too late."

Trunks looked at his sister before shaking his head, " I can't tell her, not until I'm sure she feels the same and until she turns 18."

Bulla shook her head before sighing, "Trunks, Pan won't turn eighteen until two months. You never know what can happen before then."

* * *

Marron was downstairs watching TV, well trying to. She couldn't really watch it because of all the racket her parents were making. She shook her head. Why couldn't they take that somewhere else? Soon as she decided to watch a little TV, they just had to go outside and spar. She couldn't turn the TV up that high either, it was already on the highest volume and it still didn't succeed in tuning her parents out.

She sighed. She was extremely bored and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't go to the mall because chances are that she'd run into Bulla and that wouldn't be pretty. All her other friends were either busy or working, so she couldn't call them up and on top of that her dad's car needed fixing up, so she was basically stuck. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Bulla, but she wouldn't voice it out loud. They were extremely close, but apparently not close enough if there friendship could be shredded over a guy.

She shook her head once more, Goten wasn't just some guy. She was deeply in love with him and she _needed _to have him. If Goten was some other guy, then she wouldn't hesitate to let her have him, but this time she couldn't fall back and let Bulla take action. Why? Simply because Goten was everything she was looking for in a man and everything she wants. He was handsome, strong, out going, sweet and never had a negative thing to say about anyone. So why should she let Bulla have Goten when she wanted him just as much and probably even more than she did? No, not this time. For once in her life she was going to fight for what she deserved. She wasn't going to fall back every time she and Bulla had their eyes on the same thing or in this case same guy.

If she had to fight Bulla to get Goten to be hers, then so be it. She was ready and she was determined to get Goten at any cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pan stood staring at her reflection in Bulla's mirror. She was dressed in an dark blue dress that went down to her knees with silver heels. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had on a silver necklace that matched perfectly with her heels. She observed herself one last time before going down stairs.

"How do I look?," questioned Pan as she spun around in front of Bulla, awaiting a response.

"Wow, Pan. You look hot! You should dress like that more often, "said Bulla before winking.

Pan rolled her eyes in an attempt to fight off the blush that was starting to form across her cheeks. "Hey, where'd Trunks go?"

"He's in his room talking on the phone with Jade."

"Oh," muttered Pan softly as a look of hurt flashed a crossed her features, but she quickly regained composure hoping Bulla didn't notice. But she did.

Bulla frowned before speaking, "Why are you trying to push away the feelings you feel for him? It's not going to work, you know."

"I told you I was over him, don't you believe me?"

"It's pretty hard to believe you when you're saying one thing, and you're eyes are saying another."

Pan frowned and started to speak, but Bulla cut her off. "Admit it Pan. You still love him, there's nothing wrong with that-"

Pan growled angrily, "I don't- Ugh! I have to go. My date's here."

Bulla smirked as she watched Pan stomp out of her house. She could try and fool herself if she wanted, but she couldn't fool her. She was her mother's and father's daughter after all. She knew Pan still had feelings for Trunks, no matter how much she wanted to deny it and say otherwise, she knew it too. And even though she had a boyfriend, Pan was just using him, just like Trunks was using jade.

Bulla sighed. Pan didn't know how lucky she was to have the person she loved, love her back. If she was in her position and the guy she loved, loved her back, she wouldn't hesitate to take action. Should she confess before Marron had the chance to or should she wait and see how Goten feels about her? She shook her head. Maybe she should just ask him and see.

She jumped when she heard the doorbell rang. She honestly hadn't realize she drifted off. She walked over to the door and opened the door, only to come face to face with the guy that was just on her mind not too long ago.

"Hey Goten. Come on in."

"Thanks, Bulla," replied Goten as he entered the home of the Briefs' and turned around to face her, "How's it going?"

"Couldn't be better," replied Bulla with a hint of sarcasm.

Goten raised his eyebrow at the sarcasm he detected in her voice, "Something wrong Bulla?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle.

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk about it, let me know."

Bulla nodded her head in response. "Trunks should be down in a minute, I'm pretty sure he felt your ki already. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah, Thanks. Have any soda?"

"Yep. We have Orange, Sprite, Pepsi, and Coca-Cola. Which one do you prefer?"

"I'll take the Pepsi."

"Okay. Here you go," replied Bulla as she tossed the can to Goten.

"Thanks," replied the black-haired demi-saiyan as he easily caught it with one hand.

"No problem."

"Hey Goten, you ready to go?," questioned Trunks as soon as he made it downstairs.

"Sure thing. Let's head out."

"I'll be back later, don't wait up." Trunks directed to his sister.

Bulla rolled her eyes at her brother, but nodded any way, just to amuse him.

"Bye, Bulla. Catch you later."

"Bye Goten," smiled Bulla as she watched him and her brother leave. Once they were gone, she let out a sigh in relief. She might have been calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside her heart was pounding and her thoughts were racing. It sure took a lot to keep up a façade, but she held it up surprisingly well. Bulla smirked, that was definitely a pro to being the daughter of Vegeta.

* * *

Marron sighed as she exited the shower, she was really contemplating on whether or not to call up Goten for a while. Maybe they could go to a movie together and hang out for a bit.

She smiled as she stepped out of her towel to get dressed. She headed over to her dresser after putting on her undergarments and pulled out a pair of pink, flimsy shorts and a white tank-top and headed back into the bathroom to put her towel and dirty clothes up. Once that was taking care of, she cut her TV on and laid on her bed, letting her thoughts drift towards Goten.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Goodnight, Marron."

"Goodnight, Dad."

She sighed once more before turning her head towards her phone that laid still on her nightstand. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to send him a text. She tucked her now loose hair behind her ear and grabbed her phone and began to send him a text.

_[Hey Goten, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tomorrow.]_

She waited patiently as well as anxiously for his response. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too busy to go the movies tomorrow. She just knew she had to act quick because she wasn't the only one who had feelings for him. She stared at her phone for a minute after she heard it buzz. Though she was feeling a little nervous and was mentally praying he didn't say no, she sighed before picking up her phone and opening it nonetheless.

_[Sure Marron. I'd like that. What time?]_

She smiled happily before replying…..[_Is one good?] _and waited patiently for his response.

After a couple of minutes passed he finally text back saying: [_Sure is. See ya tomorrow.] _

And she replied: [_Great.]_

Yawning sleepily, she cut her TV off and got under the covers, her smirk never leaving her face once. Once she was comfortable enough, she placed her phone back on the nightstand and closed her eyes, awaiting sleep to overcome her. But for some reason she couldn't, she was just too excited. She smiled as the images of her and Goten married crossed her mind, and how beautiful and perfect their children would be. As much as she wanted to confess her feelings to Goten, she had to wait for the perfect moment. She had to be certain that Goten felt for her the way she felt for him. _'Sorry Bulla, I just hope you can forgive me for what I have planned. Hopefully we'll look back on this in the future and laugh.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4

Pan sighed in relief as she walked through the doors of Capsule corp. She was tired and she was mentally exhausted due to thinking of Trunks the whole time she was on her date with Ryan. She shook her head in disbelief. She thought she was over him, but apparently she wasn't. She promised herself six months ago that she would move on. She accepted that she loved him but, nevertheless; she still promised herself that she would move on. After that promise she began dating Ryan, a guy she has been friends with since her Junior year of high school, in hopes of trying to move on. She groaned. Why were things getting so complicated? She couldn't possibly have feelings for him still could she? She rolled her eyes at the dumb question she just asked herself. Of course she still had feelings for him, but she could have sworn she was getting over him at least a little.

She sighed once more and began to head upstairs until a patch of blue hair rising and falling on the couch, caught her attention. Bulla must have fallen asleep waiting up for her again. She changed her course of direction and headed for the couch. Sure enough, her assumption was right. She smiled lightly at her friend since childhood and picked her up gently before heading up the stairs.

Once she made it up the stairs, she opened her friend's room door and laid her down on the bed and then covered her up before heading for her own room. Shortly after she entered her room, she immediately began taking off her clothes in order to prepare for a hot shower.

Pan moaned in relief when the water made contact with her body. There was nothing like taking a hot shower to ease your troubles and frustrations. About thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her slim body. She dried herself off before sliding on her undergarments, a simple pair of orange shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, before sliding into bed.

Sunday Morning

Pan let out a yawn as she stretched her limbs and turned her head in the direction of the clock to get a look at the time. It read 10:00. She laid back down, staring at the ceiling, not really felling like getting up. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a light knock on the door and let out a faint sigh, already knowing who it was.

"Come in."

"Hey, Panny. Breakfast's ready."

"Thanks, Trunks. I'll be down in a minute," replied Pan trying as hard as she could to keep eye contact, and not let her eyes wander over his shirtless body.

"Great. Do me a favor and wake up sleeping beauty, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Soon as the door closed she let out the breathe of air she didn't know she was holding in. It was getting even harder to be around him without wanting to kiss him. She scolded herself for the lack of control she was going through and got up to wake up Bulla.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh as he sat down at the table. He was only around Pan for a couple of seconds, yet he already had the urge to kiss her. He didn't know how much longer he could go without confessing his feelings to her. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He shook his head. Her birthday wasn't coming fast enough. Could he really wait two more months until confessing? He ran his fingers through his lavender hair and decided not to think about it any longer. If he didn't stop thinking about it, he might not be able to stop his self from confessing his feelings before it was time.

He picked up his fork and began eating his food. Maybe a spar with his father will help him take his mind off things. Even when he was with Goten last night, he couldn't keep his mind off confessing his feelings for anything. All he could think about was Pan, and how beautiful and smart she was, and how it would feel to hold her in his arms. He released another sigh. He didn't know if he'd be able to control his self. He didn't realize exactly how strong love could be and how powerful it could be.

He groaned in frustration. A spar looked fantastic right about now. He quickly finished up his food and put his dishes in the sink, before heading up the stairs to change into his gi. Once he made it to his room, he quickly changed out of his shorts and threw on his old gi. After he was finished, he headed back down the stairs and out the door in hopes of distracting his mind from telling Pan how he felt.

* * *

12:30 pm

Marron smiled at the outfit she was wearing, she was wearing a pink strapless dress with white flats and her hair was down. If she wanted Goten to notice her she was going to have to do something a little different. Goten should be here in about thirty minutes.

Once she was satisfied with what she was wearing, she headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat before Goten arrived. She couldn't wait. She smiled at the thought of having Goten all to herself. She tried on four different outfits this morning just to impress Goten and for the first time in years, she let her hair hang down, taking a break from the pigtails she wore everyday.

She quickly ate and sat down on the chair, trying to calm her nerves. She was feeling extremely anxious and nervous. She took a deep breathe in order to regain her composure.

"Marron! Goten's almost here!"

"Thanks, Mom!," replied Marron as she ran upstairs to check how she looked. She smiled liking the results and ran down stairs and out the door.

"Hey, Goten."

"Hey, Marron. What's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"Okay. Ready to go?"

Marron nodded her head and got in Goten's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Pan looked at her friend in concern at her sudden outburst, "What is it?"

Bulla growled before speaking, "Marron! I feel her ki with Goten's! If that's how she want to play, then so be it. She must have forgetten that Goten is best friends with _my_ brother."

Pan rolled her eyes but chose to remain silent, knowing that when Bulla was like this it was best not to say anything that could piss her off even more. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Bulla smirk.

Bulla turned her head in the direction of her friend and spoke, "I have nothing to worry about," she decided to continue when she saw the confused look that Pan was giving her, "Marron's obviously throwing herself at Goten which means she's trying to get him before I can get him. She probably expects me to make the first move which is why she's trying to spend as much time with Goten as possible before I come along, but what she doesn't know is that I have two advantages."

Pan shook her head before beaming, "You really are the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, aren't you?"

"You know it," winked Bulla, "So what happened with your date last night."

"Want the truth?"

Bulla nodded her head and Pan continued, "I couldn't stop thinking about your brother last night. Every kiss I shared with Ryan, Trunks face kept popping up in to my mind."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "I already told you to stop running from your feelings. Fighting them off is inevitable. Just confess already, I guarantee he'll feel the same."

Pan shook her head, "He's not into my type. He likes women, not girls who dress like boys, or act tomboyish-"

Pan was cut off when she felt a slap come in contact with her face, "OW! Bulla! What the heck?"

"Stop lowering yourself, and what do you mean you're not his type? If he was seriously in to girls who dressed more womanly and were more feminine, then why did he turn down Marron?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunday Afternoon

Marron smiled, as she entered the front door of her home. She and Goten just finished watching a movie at the movie theaters and she couldn't help but feel happy. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. When she was around Goten, she felt safe, protected, and happy. She let out a quiet sigh as she walked up the stairs and into her room, nothing could ruin the mood she was in now. Maybe they could do something again tomorrow. Maybe like go to the park? She nodded her head at the thought. That would be a great idea. She smiled before coming to the conclusion of sending him a text later.

She let another sigh as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It is pretty weird how Bulla isn't even trying to hang out with Goten. Perhaps she decided to back off? Marron shook her head, Bulla back off? She snorted. That was basically like asking a thief to put back what they stole. Maybe she was planning something. She nodded her head, that was probably what she was doing. After all, look at who her parent's were, but that didn't matter. She was the daughter of Krillin and 18, which meant she had her mother's wits and beauty.

She decided to text Goten. Why wait until tomorrow to hang out? She could just see if he wanted to go out somewhere for dinner tonight. No saiyan could turn down food. She pulled her phone out her pocket and sent a text to Goten saying: [_Would you like to grab a bite to eat for dinner tonight?]_

She waited patiently for him to text back and decided to do something to ease some of her anxiousness. It was pretty sunny today. Maybe lying out on the beach for a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt. She nodded her head and walked over to her closet looking for her the hot, pink bikini she owned. She smiled once she found it and quickly threw it on. She checked her phone again and frowned when she didn't see any new messages.

She quickly threw her hair in a high ponytail, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to get some sun.

* * *

Pan was sitting down watching TV, flipping through the channels in boredom. "How can you have so many channels with nothing on? I mean you have like 900 hundred channels and nothing's on, on any of them!"

Bulla rolled her eyes before speaking, "Well, when I offered to put in a romance movie you objected."

"That's because it's a ROMANCE movie. If you would have said an ACTION movie or even a COMEDY that would have better, besides romance movies are getting out of style."

"Whatever, if you were bored like you said you were, you wouldn't have had a problem with watching the movie."

Pan groaned, "Let's go outside. At least it'll be more entertaining than sitting in front of the TV, when nothing's on."

Bulla smirked, "Are you sure you don't want to go out just to watch my brother while he spars with Goten?"

Pan crossed her arms before she huffed, "Of course not. I just want to go outside to fight the winner."

"Sure. If you say so Pan."

Pan blushed and then huffed out another 'whatever' before standing up. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course, after all I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing Goten with his shirt off."

Pan gagged causing Bulla to laugh, "That's my uncle! Keep those comments to yourself!"

* * *

Trunks smirked as he dodged the oncoming attacks from Goten. They both decided to fight in their base form to limit the amount of damage they might cause. Goten frowned at his friend's cockiness and put more force into his hits. He smirked when Trunks was starting to have a little more difficulty in blocking his attacks.

"Just to be clear, don't cheat like you like last time."

"Ah, Goten come on, that was years' ago. I was eight and I didn't cheat."

"Yeah you did, and you know it."

Trunks smirked a little before replying, "Maybe."

Goten frowned before delivering a round house kick to Trunks head. Trunks blocked it, but barely and threw a kick into Goten's side. Goten back flipped out of the way and leg sweeped him. Trunks caught himself before he could fall and phased behind Goten putting him in the full nelson. Goten groaned, "I can't believe you! Wait until I get out of this!"

Trunks laughed and tightened his hold on Goten causing Goten to groan even more. "The more you struggle, the more it hurts," taunted Trunks.

Goten rolled his eyes, struggling to break free of Trunk's hold. He smiled when he saw Pan and Bulla nearby.

"Hey Pan! Guess who has a crush-"

Trunks immediately clamped his mouth over Goten's. Goten smiled when he felt Trunks hold loosen and decided to use it to his advantage it. He flipped himself over Trunks and slammed his knee into Trunks back, sending him plummeting into the ground. Goten laughed as he landed near Trunks, who was still trying to recover from the shock he was feeling.

"You cheated, Goten."

Goten smirked before mocking Trunks words from earlier, " Maybe."

He watched as Trunks rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of where Bulla and Pan were sitting. He let loose another laugh before heading over to where he set his phone before sparring with Trunks. He picked it up and opened it when it read 'new message' on the front. He opened the text when he saw it was from Marron and read it : [_Would you like to grab a bite to eat for dinner tonight?]_

He quickly replied saying he couldn't because he, Trunks, Pan and Bulla had plans tonight and tucked his phone in his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pan was now in her room, thinking about how close she and Trunks came to kissing. If her phone wouldn't have ranged, they would have kissed. She was certain. She sighed, that happened almost ten minutes ago and her heart was still pounding. Soon as her phone rang, she immediately apologized and ran inside the house, not bothering to see if Trunks was following her or not. Maybe it was time for her to go back home, she needed some time to think and sort out the emotions she was feeling. She can't believe she almost cheated on Ryan. A guy who has done nothing, but helped her and guide her and yet she almost betrayed him with a kiss.

She shook her head before coming up with the decision to go home. There was no need to pack up her stuff, she practically lived here. This was basically like her second home. She was about to fly out the window when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned before muttering a low 'come in'. Bulla immediately opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind.

"I had a feeling you would try and run."

Pan rolled her eyes and sat on the bed beside Bulla. "I hope you know you can't run forever."

"I'm not running Bulla. I'm just simply trying to move on."

"For what? You guy's almost kissed. If that doesn't show you that he's into you, than I don't know what will."

Pan snorted, "We just got caught up in the moment. People do it all the time."

"If that's the lie you want to believe then fine. And I hope you weren't thinking about leaving because the four of us have plans tonight."

"Maybe, I'll join you guys next time. I have school tomorrow-"

Bulla guffawed causing Pan to glare, "Since when have you used school as an excuse to get out of something and I don't care what you say, you're going and that's final."

"Whatever."

"Glad you see things my way," smirked Bulla as she left Pan to herself.

* * *

Trunks sighed, his need to confess his feelings to Pan was getting stronger. He didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from telling her. He was disappointed and glad they didn't kiss. Disappointed because he's been aching to feel her lips against his and glad because if they kissed he was certain he wouldn't have been able to let her go. He shouldn't have took her phone. If he wouldn't have took her phone, Pan wouldn't be trying to avoid him and run off.

He shook his head, maybe he should go and talk to her and apologize if he made her uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes what was there to apologize for? They were best friends and best friends got over anything right? Of course they did. He looked over to his right and watched as Bulla and Goten chatted until Pan came down. He knew of his sister's feelings for his childhood friend, but he never told him. Simply because it wasn't his place to do so. He found it rather amazing how Bulla could keep a calm exterior while talking to him, especially since she's crazy about him.

He let out another sigh, only one more month and 26 more days and then he'd be able to tell her. Should he tell her a little earlier? Perhaps maybe in a couple of weeks? He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Or is it Bulla's words having this affect on him. As much as he hated to admit, she did have a point. He never knew what could happen by the time he confess to Pan. After all, she is in a relationship. Speaking of relationships, he hasn't talked to Jade in a couple of days. He shrugged his shoulders and let his thoughts slid back on Pan.

* * *

Marron let out a sigh, she couldn't believe it. She would have had Goten to herself if Bulla wouldn't have intervened. Perhaps that was her plan? She shook her head no. Usually Bulla's plans are more thought out and well played. So this couldn't have been it. She decided to try and text him again tomorrow. Maybe then he wouldn't be busy.

She smiled, yeah that's what she'll do. She'll just make sure she texts him first. That way she'll be guaranteed to have Goten to herself.

* * *

A\N: I know this was short, but I was rushing to post this. I wasn't going to update this story today, but I did anyway. If you guys want me to update, please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Special Thanks to Smothchap for reviewing my last chapter! If I catch any errors, I'll fix them! Don't forget about the poll for this story! So far Bulla is in the lead!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister's outburst. How come everyone thought he was a cheater? First Goten and now his sister?….Well maybe he did cheat in that fight with Goten, but that was a long time ago. He didn't have to cheat to win and he would prove it. He looked over to where Pan was and let out a sigh as he shook his head. She's been avoiding eye contact with him almost the whole night and he knew exactly what was causing her to act like this; the kiss they almost shared.

He let out another sigh, before placing another blue four over Bulla's green four. They were playing a game of Uno, a game they liked to play every time they got together. They usually got together every week on either a Saturday or a Sunday, something they've been doing for years.

"I didn't cheat, Bulla," replied Trunks as he rolled his eyes once more.

"Yes you did! Who said you could put two cards down? Just because they're the same color doesn't mean anything."

"Isn't this a 'no rules' Uno game?"

"Nope, because you didn't address that at the beginning of the game."

Trunks growled and then smirked, deciding to ignore her, something she didn't like.

Bulla raised an eyebrow at her brother's silence and then smirked, one much like her father's. He was trying to ignore her just to get under her skin. Did he really think that she was dumb enough to fall for that? Sure it might have worked in the past, but it wouldn't work this time. If that's how he wanted to play, then fine, so be it. Two could play that game. She turned her attention away from him and back on to the ongoing came they were currently playing. She watched as Pan laid a blue three over Trunks' blue four.

Trunks watched Bulla curiously out the corner of his eye. She wasn't mad or anything. She was just perfectly calm. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, realizing that she caught on to what he was trying to do. He decided to just focus on the game and leave her be for right now. He had other things to worry about, like Pan. He was seriously contemplating on pulling her away from Goten and Bulla to confess how he felt. He knew that Pan was going to try and avoid him if he didn't do something soon, he that from experience. All he needed was a moment with her, just long enough to apologize for making her uncomfortable. As much as he hated apologizing, he just had to do it. If he didn't things would be awkward for the both of them, mostly her.

Maybe he should just go ahead and tell her. He didn't know what to do, he just knew that he had to make up his mind.

* * *

Pan tried her hardest not to squirm under Trunks gaze. She could practically feel him looking at her. She knew he wanted to say something, probably dealing with their earlier near kiss, but for some reason she couldn't bring her self to look at him. Was it embarrassment that kept her from doing so? She mentally shook her head, she has always been comfortable around Trunks. Always. I mean they've been friends ever since she was little, so she couldn't be feeling embarrassment. Perhaps she was just shy? Or was she afraid? She inwardly sighed, not knowing what to make of the feelings that was arising.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket. She hesitantly pulled it out and looked at it, hoping it wasn't from who she thought it was, but sadly it was from exactly who she didn't want it to be right now, Ryan.

Pan took a deep breathe and pressed the 'open button' and read it, the guilt welling up inside of her even more. It simply read _hey babe_ and for some reason she found herself sitting her phone down and pretending as if she never received the text.

She let out a long groan, not noticing she attracted the attention of a certain demi-saiyan and placed yet another card down.

"Something wrong Pan?"

Pan looked up to see Bulla, Trunks, and Goten looking at her with concern written all over their faces. They must of heard her. She simply just waved her hand in dismissal and locked eyes with Bulla, signaling that she would tell her later. Bulla nodded, understanding immediately.

* * *

Marron smiled lightly followed by a faint sigh. She was watching a romance show called 'Love has a meaning'. It's about two girls liking the same guy, one had blonde her like her and the other girl had red hair. The blonde confessed her feelings she felt for the guy and he immediately embraced her, telling her that he felt the same way she did.

Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this was telling her that it was time to confess her feelings for Goten. She knew she never been able to do it before, fearing rejection, but she just knew she had to act fast. There's no telling what will happen if she doesn't tell him in time. Besides, if Bulla wanted him like she said, wouldn't she have told him already? Or is she waiting for the perfect moment just like her?

She shook her head, she didn't feel like giving herself a headache just because she was trying to figure out what her ex-friend was planning. She needed to be focused, that way everything would go perfect, she couldn't afford any screw-ups. This was one of those things that had to be timed perfectly or it would be ruined and all efforts would fail.

* * *

Bulla sighed, not really knowing if it was out of relief or frustration. She was standing outside, admiring the stars that twinkled in the beautiful night sky. The stars gave her comfort and some sort of reassurance, she didn't know why, it just did. She let out another sigh, not realizing that someone was standing behind her.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Bulla jumped a little, trying to figure out how she didn't sense Goten behind her. She smiled in response, immediately gaining control of her pounding heart and let out a faint sigh.

"Yeah, it is," she finally answered.

Goten smiled and turned his head from the sky, just long enough to give her a quick glance.

Bulla kept her attention on the stars in the sky, trying to ignore the fact that Goten was staring at her. Finally after a couple minutes passed, she finally decided to speak, not being able to take it anymore. "What?"

Goten looked down, immediately blushing and turned his head the other way in embarrassment. He didn't think he was going to get caught, he thought he was at least being discreet about it.

"It's nothing," he finally answered.

Bulla crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer towards him, "No, tell me. I'm curious."

"It's just that your...hair is really pretty."

Bulla raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically, not really believing him, but decided to dismiss it anyway.

"Thanks," she finally answered.

He only nodded in response.

* * *

A\N: Here's Chapter 7! Hoped you enjoyed it! Bulla's in the lead so far. It's Bulla: 4 and Marron: 1 for right now. I updated this story simply because 'Guest' requested I did so. Thanks to WithoutwingsX for reviewing last chapter and another thanks to guest for reviewing twice! I'll try and update as regularly as I can. Thanks for the motivation guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bye Guys. I'm heading home."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Goten.

It was now 10:00 p.m. and Pan had to be home by 11:00 for school tomorrow and Goten had to be home by 10:30 since he promised his mother he would be home a little earlier than yesterday. He didn't like it when his mother worried, so he tried to be home around a decent time. Goten said bye one last time and took to the sky. Just when Pan was about to do the same, she heard her name get called. She turned her head slowly, not really wanting to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, Trunks?"

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"I have to be home in an hour and that's already a thirty minute flight...Can it wait?"

"No. It's pretty important."

Pan inwardly sighed and walked towards Trunks, anxious, but nervous about what he had to say. Trunks led her towards the back of the house, which had a small area that was surrounded by flowers.

"Pan, why are you avoiding me?," asked Trunks.

"It's just-"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, it's just that I-I..-"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

Trunks looked at her in shock, "You do?"

"Yeah of course, you just got caught up in the moment and-"

"Pan, what are you talking about? You think I was about to kiss you just because i was caught up in the moment?"

"Well, why else were you about to kiss me?"

Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Should he just tell her? And if he did tell her, how would she take it? Would his confession ruin their friendship? He shook his head, remembering that Pan was still waiting for an answer.

"Pan, I really can't tell you right now...I have to wait."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Okay, well. I gotta go."

Pan took off, not bothering to wait for Trunks to respond.

Trunks scolded himself for not telling her and let out a sigh as he watched her take off. She obviously doesn't believe him. He shook his head and headed back inside the house to get ready for a shower and some sleep.

* * *

Bulla sighed as she exited the shower. Shortly after Goten left, she headed upstairs for a shower to clear her thoughts. It was definitely a struggle to keep a straight face while she was around Goten. It felt good to be around him, he made her feel special and he wasn't even aware of it.

She yawned sleepily before dropping her towel and sliding on her undergarments and night clothes. She decided to start her homework, since she didn't really make the time for it this weekend. Luckily, she only had to do her Calculus homework. She had to do page 10, questions 3-30, all. She let out another sigh, before starting on her homework.

Bulla was currently attending the best college in Japan, she was offered a full scholarship. It's not like she needed it, but she was still grateful for it.

* * *

Marron was outside, sitting on the porch, staring out into the sky. The moon shone brightly and the stars were twinkling, she let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted to Goten. She's been doing a lot of thinking lately and she finally came to a conclusion of what she was going to do. She was going to admit her feelings for Goten tomorrow, she wasn't going to wait any longer. If she wanted Goten, then she needed to prove that she loved him. If she waited too long, she might loose her chance at getting Goten.

* * *

A\N: UGH! Sorry for the short chapter! I was trying to rush through this, but don't worry! I'll make up for it next chapter! Anyways, i want to thank all of my reviewers: PAN TRUNKS LOVER, MonNos and WithoutwingsX!

MonNos: I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm trying my hardest to make this a fair story. There's so many Marron\Goten\Bulla stories and I think some are based off who the writers want Goten to be with, but I decided to do something different and that's use a poll so you guys can vote who YOU want to be with Goten.

Votes on the Poll so far: Bulla- 7 Marron-1

**Also check out some of WithoutwingsX and PAN TRUNKS LOVER stories. They have wonderful stories! They love T/P just like us!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday Morning

Pan growled as the alarm clock not to far from her began beeping louder and louder. She let out a sigh of aggravation before slamming her hand down on the device that dared to irritate her. A few seconds later a knock could be heard outside her door.

"Pan honey, wake up or you're going to be late for school."

Pan let out a groan before saying, "five more minutes."

Videl let out a sigh and nodded her head, "Fine. Five more minutes."

Five minutes later

"Pan, wake up," Videl tried again. After no response Videl let out a sigh before saying, "Do you want Chi-Chi to wake you up instead?"

"I'm up!," yelled Pan as she immediately shot up.

"Great, "replied Videl with a smile.

Pan rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs before making her way to her bathroom. She turned the water on and got in, not waiting for it to turn hot. After about fifteen minutes later, she emerged the bathroom wearing a white towel.

She quickly got dressed, wearing simple blue jeans and a red shirt with her white converses. She pulled the hair rope out of her hair, letting her hair fall down to her waist and headed downstairs to catch breakfast.

"Good morning mom, dad."

"Good morning sweet heart," her parents replied in unison.

Pan wasted little time and gobbled up her food in less than five minutes and quickly exited the house yelling a 'bye' as she took to the sky. She usually flew to school most of the way, but when she got about a mile or two near the school, she uncapsuled her car and drove the rest of the way. Once she made it to the school, she parked her car and entered the school.

"Pan!"

Pan turned her head in curiosity, she saw someone walking towards her and stopped so they could catch up. She didn't recognize the person until she saw his face.

"Ryan?"

"Hey babe. What's up? You didn't stop at the spot we usually meet up at."

"Sorry Ryan. I was rushing. Ready for class?"

Ryan nodded his head and grabbed her hand as they walked towards their class. They had most of their classes together.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh as he listened to his girlfriend ramble and complain about him not calling her back since their last date. He rolled his eyes, seriously thinking about breaking it off with her right now. Why shouldn't he? His heart didn't belong to her, it belonged to Pan. He was pretty sure Jade was using him to boost up her reputation, but it didn't matter because he was using her to pass time.

"Trunks! Are you even listening to me!," whined\yelled Jade.

"Of course I am. I just can't listen to you right now, I have a bunch of work to finish before the day is over with."

Jade rolled her eyes and spoke, her supposedly sweet and innocent voice gone, " I don't care! You're suppose to be my boyfriend! You can make time for me."

Trunks growled in aggravation, "I don't have the time for this, now leave before I escort you myself."

"Fine. Have it your way," she spat before leaving.

Trunks let out a another sigh in a mixture of relief and disbelief before shaking his head and continued working.

* * *

Bulla rolled her eyes in the annoyance at the guy that just passed her a note. Even in college, boys were ridiculous and childish.

She rolled her eyes once more before standing up and throwing the note in the trash can, not bothering to read it. She smirked when she heard the guy gasp in surprise and then growled. She continued to ignore him and sat down to resume taking notes.

"Okay class. That's it for notes today. Everyone, pass up your homework," instructed the teacher.

Several gasps and groans could be heard, indicating that some of the students didn't have their homework. Bulla passed up her work with no hesitation along with a few others and waited as patiently as she could for the next assignment.

She sighed lighty as her thoughts drifted over towards Goten and smiled. If only he knew how she felt for him. If only he knew the depth of how far her feelings went for him. She shook her head and snapped out of her trance and managed to catch the assignment.

"….calculus work for tonight, work book page 12, 1-36"

Bulla quickly jotted down what he said and waited for the bell to ring. It should be ringing any minute.

"Bulla, is it?"

She turned her head only to come face to face with the guy that passed her that note earlier.

"What do you want, Trent?"

"Ah come on Bulla, give me a chance, you know you want to."

She rolled her eyes before standing up and speaking, " Back off. Why would I date someone like you? You bully people weaker than you for no apparent reason. Patheic. I bet you wouldn't stand a chance against my brother-"

The bell rung, cutting her off for a moment.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go," finished Bulla as she left before he could retort."

* * *

Marron sat in the local coffee shop, holding a cup of coffee on her own, sipping it slowly. She called Goten earlier telling him to meet her here and surprisingly, he agreed. She smiled lightly while still sipping her coffee. Today would be the day she would finally confess her feelings to him. Hopefully she wouldn't back out. She shook her head. No, she wouldn't back out. She couldn't. Forget what Bulla was doing, she didn't care anymore. Bulla was just laying back. She smirked. While she's doing that she'll just pursue Goten like a real woman.

She was 25. She didn't have time for games. She smiled in confidence.

"Marron?"

Marron stood up and smiled, "Hey Goten."

Goten smiled for a minute and then asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Marron hesitated for a moment, wondering where all her confidence went. She shook it off and tried again, "I'm going to be blunt with you, okay? I don't expect an answer from you right away, but I just felt like you should know."

Goten nodded his head. "Okay."

"I love you Goten, always have. I don't know how you're going to take this, but I'm prepared. So what do you think?

Goten looked at Marron in shock, not knowing how to respond.

"Marron…I don't know what to say.."

* * *

A\N: Yay! Chapter 9 is up! Special thanks to all my reviewers! Don't forget to review! Poll votes so far: Bulla- 7 & Marron-1


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marron watched as Goten left and smiled. She just finished confessing her feelings for him and she couldn't be happier. Even though he didn't say whether or not he returned her feelings. He did tell her that he'd get back to her once he figured some things out. It felt like a weight was off her shoulders and she could finally walk around with out worrying if Bulla is planning something or if she's confessed to Goten already or not.

She smiled one last time before getting up and exiting the coffee shop. Her day was going pretty smooth and she was certain that nothing would be able to ruin her day.

* * *

Pan groaned as she listened to her Pre-Calculus teacher babble on and on about variables and what not. She was extremely bored out her mind and she was ready to go home. She had a lot on her mind and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back towards Trunks every ten seconds, she just couldn't manage to do it.

She let out a sigh as she thought about the conversation she and Trunks had. She couldn't get that out her mind either, although she did have to admit that she was more than curious to know why he kissed her and why he couldn't tell her the reason behind it. And then there's the fact that she couldn't even look at Ryan without feeling guilty. Every time she looked at him, she thought about the near kiss she had with Trunks and how close she came to cheating on him. Ryan was an amazing guy, he didn't deserve to be cheated on at all. He was there for her when she needed company and some one to lift her spirits up. Sure she had Bulla, but she was busy, especially since she was in college and everything. And then there was Trunks, she was so down when she found out about him and Jade that she had no choice, but to turn to Ryan.

Pan let out a groan as she heard the teacher assign them even more work to do. She didn't feel like doing anything at all. Today was one of those days when you just sat in class constantly complained about the amount of work and glanced at the clock every five seconds to see when the bell would ring.

It was only 3:00 and she had fifteen more minutes left until school was finally over. Today had to be one of the longest days in history.

"Pan!"

Pan looked up to see the teacher glaring at her in disappointment.

"Yeah?"

"Pay attention! I called your name about three times already."

Pan yawned and nodded her head in response.

"Good. Now sit up."

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, but nevertheless; she complied.

Fifteen minutes later

Pan let out a breathe of relief as soon as she heard the bell ring. She made sure she was the first one of the class. Today was extremely boring and apparently Bulla felt the same way because they were texting each other throughout the day.

"Hey Pan."

Pan swallowed nervously before turning to face Ryan, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

"I can't Bulla and I have plans tonight."

"Oh…Is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"Great. See you later babe."

"Okay. Bye."

Pan scolded herself for not being able to say no. She already knew how tomorrows date was going to turn out. Her mind was going to be wrapped around Trunks the whole time. She shook her head and got in her car.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh of relief as he headed to his car. Today's work was finally over with. Even though he found it hard to concentrate on anything other than Pan, he still managed to get a lot of work done. Once he made it to his car, he quickly got in and headed to Capsule Corp., he was exhausted and needed some time to relax so he could figure out when to tell Pan the reason behind their kiss.

He already knew she didn't believe him, he could see it in her eyes. He knew her since she was kid so he could read her like a book, well most of the time anyway. His phone began to ring, thinking it was Jade, he didn't answer it.

* * *

Bulla let out a sigh as soon as she entered her room, today was a long day. She just didn't have the patience for that sometimes. She most likely got that from her father. Once she was settled she started on her homework. It wasn't that hard, since she knew most of this stuff anyway.

She perked up when she felt Goten's ki and stopped doing her homework to go greet him. She got off her bed and headed to the bathroom to make sure she looked okay, not that she had to check, but it's better to be safe then sorry. She gave herself one last glance and headed downstairs. She halted when she heard Goten last words.

"….yeah she said she's had feelings for me for a while now, I just don't know what to say."

Bulla felt her heart drop and growled. She knew he was taking about Marron. Who else liked Goten besides herself and Marron? She shook her head and headed back upstairs, not even waiting to hear what Trunks had to say. It was time to take action.

* * *

A\N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, but anyway Special Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter: MonNos, VC18. WithoutwingsX,TopazDragon98, Guest2!

Guest2: It's great to see your review on another one of my stories!

Oh and I decided to start telling you guys when my next update for this story will be. It will be on 7/8/12!


	11. Chapter 11

**This is directed to the person who said that Pan and Trunks are ugly together. Listen if that's how you feel then fine. It doesn't bother me. What does **

**bother me, is that you chose to leave that comment for my story which is a T/P story. If you don't like the couple then fine, just keep **

**your comments to yourself. I understand that everyone will not always like the same thing or whatever but it all comes down to **

**respect. **

**How would you feel if I said that Marron and Trunks(or whoever)**

** doesn't belong together and they have absolutely nothing in common and that **

**Trunks never even talks to or look at Marron? See what I mean? I'm not trying to be mean. Just try and look at things in other's people **

**perspectives. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bulla let out a growl as soon as she made it to her room. She was pissed. She shook her head and calmed down, she wasn't going to let this get to her. She needed to stay calm so she could think of something effectively. Maybe she could call Pan over and they could all go bowling. And even if Pan didn't agree she could just force her and then she wouldn't have a say-so in the matter. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. She smiled, before pulling out her laptop and getting on the webcam. Pan was usually on around this time, she should be doing her homework right about now.

She plopped on her bed and connected herself with Pan's laptop. Almost immediately, Pan's picture popped up.

"Pan," Bulla called, causing Pan to look up from her homework.

"Bulla? What's up?"

"I need you to come over here. It's important."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But why?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Make sure you're in something comfortable, we're going bowling," replied Bulla, purposely leaving out that she planned on having Trunks go as well. If she told Pan that, then she most likely wouldn't have came.

She let out a satisfied sigh and headed downstairs where Goten and Trunks were at, there was just one more thing she had to do. When she made it downstairs, she spotted Goten and Trunks standing up talking about cars. Typical men.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bulla," replied Goten.

Trunks just nodded at her before continuing on with his conversation.

"Pan's on her way over here and we're planning to go bowling. You guys wanna come?"

"Well, I don't have anything planned, so I guess I can join you two."

"Great," replied Bulla happily, "What about you Trunks?"

"I don't think that'll be a good idea. I don't think Pan wants to around me right now."

Bulla sighed, "Please Trunks. Come on. It'll be fun, plus I'm paying."

Trunks let out a sigh of his own before rubbing a hand through his lavender hair, "Okay. Fine. I'll go."

* * *

Pan slowly descended on the lawn of Capsule Corp. and headed for the door. She really didn't feel like coming, but she could use a break. She knocked once on the door and waited patiently for someone to open it. She immediately groaned when she felt Trunks ki behind the door and braced herself.

"Hey Pan, what's up?"

Pan shifted uncomfortably, "Nothing really. Where's Bulla?"

"She's upstairs getting ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem, and could you tell her that we're taking her car tonight?"

Pan looked at him in disbelief, "You're coming too?"

"Yeah…You didn't know?"

"No, not really."

He shook his head, "Listen, If you don't want me to go-"

"It's not a big deal, really. I was just surprised," replied Pan with a weak smile.

"Oh. Okay. Great."

Pan nodded her head and dashed up the stairs to Bulla's room. Before she could knock Bulla opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Just had a little conversation with you brother. Why didn't you tell he was coming?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't have came if I said he was coming. Now just sit on the bed until I get finished. I can't decide on which shirt to put on. Should I put on the red halter top or the red shirt that shows a little of my stomach?"

"Who cares? Both shirts are the same color anyway."

"Pan," she replied in a warning tone.

"Okay. Fine, go with halter top. I like it."

"Thanks. Now was that so hard?"

"Yeah. Actually, it was."

Bulla rolled her eyes and put the shirt on before sitting next to Pan.

* * *

A\N: Sorry for the short chapter and any spelling errors. I did this chapter off the top of my head so hopefully next chapter will be longer.

Next Update: Either 7/9/12 or 7/10/12.


	12. Chapter 12

Directed to same person as chapter 11: It's cool, I can understand that. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything, just was trying to make a point. I'm a really nice person, if people take the time to get to know me and if you really want to check out a good TP story, check out Waiting by Noseless wonder. It's amazing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

They finally made it to the bowling alley after about forty minutes of driving. Bulla apparently called ahead of time to make reservations just so they could have the whole place to their selves for the night. Though the trip was full of laughing and talking for Bulla and Goten, it was completely awkward for Trunks and Pan, especially since they were both in the back seat..in the dark. The two haven't said a word to each the whole time they been in the car or even look at each other even once. And Pan was beginning to think she set this whole thing up.

Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance, still upset about Bulla's trick she pulled earlier. Just when the four of them were heading to the car, Bulla dragged Goten to the front seat deliberately, saying that she wanted to talk to him without having to talk to loud. Which was a lie because Saiyans had sensitive hearing. Who did she think she was fooling? Certainly not her, that's for sure.

"Liar," mumbled Pan under her breath, knowing that everyone heard her, specially Bulla.

Bulla just glared at her and turned her attention back on to parking her car in the closest spot near the entrance available.

"Okay, guys. We're here," exclaimed Bulla happily as she shifted the gear to 'park' and pulled her keys out of the ignition and got out.

Everyone got out and followed Bulla inside. Goten behind Bulla, while Pan was walking behind Trunks, silently trying to reassure herself that everything would be okay and that there was no need to worry, but she still couldn't shake off the curiosity that still seemed to linger on her mind, secretly wondering what it was that Trunks couldn't tell her right now. It's been eating away at her, ever since they had that conversation and she couldn't help but wonder if what Bulla said was right about Trunks having feelings for it. Could it be true? He didn't exactly deny that they kissed and he didn't exactly say that they kissed just because they were caught up in the moment.

She shook her head in disapproval. She couldn't think like that. She had a boyfriend, and she cared for him deeply. She shouldn't be thinking about Trunks, he had a girlfriend anyway. And if he really had feelings for her, he wouldn't be dating another woman.

* * *

Bulla walked to the lane, where they were going to be bowling at, and happily put in everyone's name. She smiled as a thought came to mind. Either she could pair up Trunks and Pan and her and Goten could work together or it could just be girls vs. boys. She decided it should be girls vs. boys because if Trunks and Pan were on the same team they wouldn't talk, but if they were on different teams they would be more likely to talk due to their competitiveness.

She looked over to the left and spotted Trunks and Goten standing behind a counter ordering the food and drinks. She looked around to find Pan and rolled her eyes when she saw her glaring at the floor with her arms crossed.

"Pan, stop being so stubborn. Cheer up."

"Whatever Bulla. You dragged me into this."

"You need to cheer up and stop being so down. If you'd went ahead and told my brother how you felt then you wouldn't be sulking right now. I guarantee he feels the same way Pan."

"If he felt the same way he wouldn't be dating-"

"He's just using her Pan! Can't you see it? He's waiting for you to become legal. I mean think about it, Pan."

Pan looked at her curiously, silently contemplating, "That would explain why he said he couldn't tell me the reason for why he kissed me."

Bulla smiled, "Exactly, now come on and let's have a good time. It's girls vs. boys."

* * *

Marron was at the movies with her friends Amy and Leah. The two girls called her earlier wanting to take her out and she agreed, knowing that she should try and get out and take her mind off the anxiousness she was feeling from awaiting Goten's response.

Amy and Leah has been two of her best friends since college. Now that Bulla was no longer her friend, she tried to hang out with Amy and Leah as much as possible to take her mind off of certain things.

She let out another sigh, as she watched the movie that lost her attention span about an hour ago. She was too caught up in thinking about Goten to think of anything else. She needed to know that he felt the same. She needed to know that they would be together. She didn't know how much longer she could wait to hear what Goten had to say and it was extremely hard for her to patient when she was so anxious and curious about something.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard laughing beside her, she shook her head and turned her attention back towards the movie.

* * *

Trunks watched as Bulla got yet another strike and he huffed in annoyance causing her and everyone else to laugh. He's been getting nothing, but spares and everyone else was getting strikes. Goten seemed to be doing pretty good and that irked him also. He was usually better than most of the things Goten could do, but he quickly found out that this was not one of them.

"What's the matter Trunks? Know you can't win?," taunted Pan as she got yet another strike.

He growled before smiling, happy that she was at least talking to him. He grabbed a ball and put his fingers in the three holes and rolled the ball with all of his might, making sure to control his strength.

His smile faltered when he got yet another spare and he let out a frustrated sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

A\N: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any errors. Anyway, Next Update: 7/11/12 or 7/12/12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning db, dbz, or dbgt. All belongs to Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

Tuesday Afternoon

Pan let out a sigh of relief when the bell for school to end finally rung. Today had been another one of those long, boring school days, when you just sat in your seat and stared at the clock, praying that school would hurry up and end already. She was grateful that the bell rung when it did, because she didn't think she could stand another minute of her math teacher talking about variables.

She quickly headed for the locker to put away the books she wouldn't need until tomorrow. Once she reached it, she opened it and got everything she needed and put away everything she didn't and exited the school with a sigh.

"Pan?"

Dang it! If she would have been a little closer to her car, she could have took off. She really didn't want to go out with Ryan tonight, she had her mind wrapped around other things or specifically speaking, Trunks. She mentally shook her head and turned around to face Ryan.

"What's up?"

"Just making sure you remember that we have a date tonight."

Pan's heart sunk when he didn't forget. She was really hoping that he'd forget about their date, but he obviously didn't. She just really needed some time to think and sort out her emotions, but she wouldn't tell him that. Instead, she smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Ryan."

"Great and I tried calling you like five times last night and you didn't answer, was something wrong?"

"No, Of course not. I spent the night at Bulla's house last night and forgot to bring my phone."

"Well, long as nothing was wrong then that's cool. I was a bit worried, that's it."

"I understand Ryan."

"Great well, I'll pick you up around eight."

Pan nodded, "Okay. See you then."

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then left. She watched as he walked away and felt nothing but guilt swell up inside of her.

* * *

Bulla was now heading to her car, she was thinking about paying Pan a little visit. She hadn't been to her house in a while, since she always made Pan come to her house, but she was now returning the favor.

"Hey Bulla. Wait up!"

Bulla rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around, "What do you want Trent?"

"Listen I know I may seem like a jerk, but just give me a chance and let me take you out for movie tonight."

"No, Trent," when she saw the hurt look in eyes she continued, "I can't, I'm in love with some one else and I'd feel as if I was betraying them if I went out with you."

He sighed in defeat, "Okay, I understand."

She smiled weakly, "Good, now I have to get going."

"Okay. Bye."

She turned around and got in her car, not bothering to look back since she knew he was still staring at her.

* * *

Trunks was in a bar, waiting for Jade to meet him up. She should be here any minute now, since he could already feel her ki outside the bar. He had asked her to come earlier, telling her that he had something important to tell her and she immediately agreed, just like he hoped for. He looked at his watch one last time, before downing the rest of his beer he had and waited patiently for her to enter.

"Hey Trunks. What's the news you had to tell me?"

"Okay. I have some bad news and then I have good news, which one you want to hear first?"

"Give me the bad news, first."

He looked at her, making sure not to break eye contact, "We're over."

Jade gaped at him in shock, "What? Then what the heck is the good news?"

"I can finally be with the one, I truly have feelings for."

Jade narrowed her eyes, "Fine. This is your lost, not mine. I'm glad we didn't sleep together."

"I'm glad we didn't either."

She huffed and walked away, brewing in anger.

* * *

"Which dress should I wear? This one or this one?"

Bulla rolled her eyes and looked at the two dresses her friend had in her hand, one was a green, knee length dress and the other dress was a hot pink that stopped mid-thigh.

"Go with the green one."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, the pink dress needs to be saved for when you finally come to your senses and date my brother."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Whatever Bulla. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready."

Ryan and Pan at the Restaurant

"How do you like the biscuits?"

"I'm not really a fan of biscuits."

"Oh come on Pan. Here try one," he prodded as he grabbed a biscuit and handed it to her.

"I don't know Ryan."

"Just one bite?"

"Okay, fine," she caved. She grabbed it and took a bite, just so he would be quiet. She scrunched her face up in confusion when she bit something hard. She opened her mouth and grabbed the object and gasped when she saw it was a ring.

"Ryan? What is this?"

"Pan, I want you to marry me and before you say anything. Hear me out. We don't have to get married right now, but possibly right after school. These days I spent with you have been the greatest days of my life and I concluded that I need you in my life. I love you and it would mean the world to me, if you said yes."

Pan stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say, "R-Ryan. I don't know what to say."

"Then just say yes."

* * *

A\N: Looks like i left you guys with a cliff hanger, lol. Anyway Special thanks to all my Readers and Reviewers.

Next Update: 7/13/12 or 7/14/12


	14. Chapter 14

Pan looked at Ryan, not knowing what to say. Could she really see herself being with Ryan for the rest of her life? She wasn't even sure if she loved him, so how could she be certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Ryan beat her to it.

"How about I give you a couple of days to sleep on it?," asked Ryan as he took the ring from her hand and slid it on her ring finger.

Pan smiled weakly and nodded her head, "Okay."

"Great. What do you say we go take a walk in the park?"

"Sure."

{{{{{

Pan and Ryan were walking through the park, holding hands. It wasn't exactly easy holding his hand when she felt as if she wasn't mentally with him. Her thoughts just simply refused to stay away from Trunks and she didn't know how to handle it.

She couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him, but what she couldn't understand is why Trunks still has a girlfriend if he has feelings for her like Bulla say he does. But wait…Bulla did say something about Trunks waiting for her to become legal.

Pan shook her head, that's no excuse. If he really had feelings for her like Bulla claims he does, then he wouldn't be dating another woman if he was truly waiting for her.

She took in a deep breath, she didn't need to be thinking about this right now. She had to figure out what her answer to Ryan's proposal was going to be. After all she only had a couple of days.

* * *

Bulla was sitting on the swing, slowly pushing herself as she sat in deep thought, thinking about the perfect time to confess her feelings to Goten. Maybe she should go ahead and do it. Marron did do it after all and if she waits to long then Marron would most likely get impatient and take matters into her own hands. She smiled, before deciding to go tell him now, but as soon as she was about to stand up. She felt her swing being pushed back and forth.

"I saw you sitting out here and decided to see what was up."

Bulla looked up to see Goten looking down on her and she smiled, "Hey Goten. I was just about to come find you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, really."

"Was something wrong?"

She let out a sigh, "No, not exactly I just wanted to share something with you that I need to get off my chest."

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

Bulla looked at Goten for a moment before speaking, "Goten, I know you already heard this, but I just have to tell you…and the best way for me to tell you without backing out is to be blunt about it. I love you."

Goten looked at Bulla, Not knowing how to respond, "I need a couple of days to think about this. Marron told me how she felt too, but I just need time to sort my thoughts."

"I understand, Goten. Like I said earlier, I just had to tell you."

"No problem."

Bulla smiled, "Great."

* * *

Marron rolled her eyes at Amy's and Leah's behavior. They were currently walking through the mall, trying to pick up outfits for tomorrow however, Amy and Leah just couldn't seem to keep their comments to themselves about each guy that walked passed.

She rolled her eyes once more before entering a shoe store she couldn't help but feel drawn to. She bought mostly all of her shoes from this one, particular shoe store. It had every shoe that you could possibly imagine and desire.

"We'll be in the store next door," informed Amy.

Marron nodded her head and continue admiring and adoring every shoe she could possibly lay her eyes on.

She was desperately trying to find away to distract her mind off of Goten's awaited response, but she just couldn't help it. She found herself doing something everyday just to keep her mind busy in hopes of reducing the anxiousness that was building inside of her.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Next Update: I have no idea yet.** Announcement**: I'm leaving to go to my grandmother's on 7/17/12 which means I won't be able to update any of stories until August. So if i can update this story again, I WILL make it possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with db, dbz, or dbgt. All belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

"He did WHAT? What did you say?"

Pan looked at Bulla in silence, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire. She knew Bulla would be angry. But Bulla being THIS angry, was something she didn't expect. After her date with Ryan, she flew over to capsule corp and she was extremely glad that Bulla happened to be the one to answer the door.

Bulla sighed and sat beside Pan, "What did you say?"

"Well, after I told him I didn't know what to say, he told me to sleep on it and gave me a couple of days to think about it.

"Good. Say no."

Pan looked at her in disbelief, "What? That'll crush him!"

"And it'll crush my brother to find out that the only woman he had his heart set on married another guy."

Pan let out a groan, "Bulla, what am I'm going to do?"

"Tell my brother that you love him."

Pan shook her head no, "Bulla, how can you be so sure that you're brother loves me, after all, he is dating another woman."

"I think I'd know my own brother Pan and he broke up with her already."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course! When have I ever lied to you? You have to trust me on this."

"Bulla, even if what you say is true, I can't hurt Ryan like that."

Bulla growled in frustration, "So you mean to tell me that if you married Ryan, you'll have no regrets and that you'll be able to live with hurting my brother?"

Pan let out a sigh. Things were really starting to get complicated. She had to chose between Trunks and Ryan. If she chose Ryan, then she'd hurt Trunks and if she chose Trunks, then she'd hurt Ryan. Either way, she'd end up hurting someone. This isn't what she wanted or had planned. This isn't how things were suppose to turn out. She couldn't deny that she still loved Trunks, but she was _supposed_ to be moving on. She was suppose to be happy with Ryan. She shouldn't be sitting here frustrated because she haves to chose one or the other.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt either of them, Bulla! So maybe I should just choose neither of them!," she yelled getting extremely frustrated.

Bulla let out a sigh and looked at her friend, "Pan, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want my brother to get hurt. You understand, right?"

Pan nodded her head, "I understand Bulla and I'm not upset with you. I'm just frustrated… I'm going to head home.. I just need to some time to think."

Bulla nodded her head and smiled weakly as she stood up to give her childhood friend a hug.

Pan returned the hug and flew out the window, heading for her house.

* * *

Bulla sighed and shook her head as she watched Pan take off through her bedroom window. It looks like she was going to have to take matters in her own hands. Pan was going to be upset when she found out, but it had to be done. She loved Pan like a sister, but she loved her brother too and she couldn't watch him get hurt.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh as he entered the house. He and Goten went to the bar and had a couple of drinks together, chatted a bit and then went separate ways to go home.

He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before heading upstairs to grab a shower. On his way up he bumped into someone and looked down, "Sorry about that Bulla."

"It's fine. Listen Trunks, we need to talk."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Trunks, it's Pan…Ryan proposed to her tonight."

Trunks looked at Bulla in disbelief, "What? What did she say?"

"She told him that she didn't know and he told her to sleep on it. So it looks like you have a couple of days to confess to Pan or lose her to Ryan."

Trunks let out a groan and nodded his head, "Alright. Thanks for telling me, sis."

"No problem. You're lucky you're my brother. You owe me."

Trunks rolled his eyes before handing her one of his credit cards, "Happy now?"

"Very."

Trunks shook his head and headed for his room. It looks like he was going to be confessing his feelings for Pan a lot earlier than he thought.

* * *

Goten sighed as he made it home. He could already tell he was going to have to chose between either Bulla or Marron. He had no choice, he had to do it. The only problem was he didn't know which one to choose. They were both beautiful, but he knew for a fact that relationships never depended on looks or outer beauty but on the inside instead. So who was he going to choose?

* * *

A\N: I'm still going to my grandmother's on the 17th of this month. I just wanted to update this story for my readers and reviewers again before I left. When I return in August I'll continue updating this story, only a couple of chapters left! Take care! Special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with db, dbz, or dbgt. All belongs to Akira Toryiama.

Pan exhaled another sigh as she entered her room. Things weren't seeming to go right now. Why did it have to be her that had to choose whether or not she wanted Trunks or Ryan? She shouldn't have to choose between them. She shook her head from side to side. Complaining won't do anything and definitely won't help or solve anything. She needed to keep a clear head so she could think rationally. She only had a few days to come up with a decision to Ryan proposal, so every second and minute counted.

She rubbed her temples in an effort to avoid getting another headache and headed to the bathroom to take a bath, something she hadn't done in a while. Once she had the water running for her bath, she took off her clothes and pinned up her hair to prevent it from getting wet and waited patiently for the water to fill up before sliding into the soothing water.

After about an hour later, she finally finished her bath and got dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a white tank top and light blue basketball shorts. It felt extremely good to take that bath. She had to admit she felt somewhat relaxed, she just only hoped her relaxed state would last.

* * *

Trunks laid in his bed tossing and turning, still a bit stunned from the news he received earlier from his sister. He couldn't believe it. Ryan proposed to Pan. He shook his head, he should have listened to his sister. He should have told Pan how he felt when he had the opportunity to do so instead of waiting for the right moment, which was supposedly her birthday.

Trunks exhaled another sigh, this time in aggravation, as he tossed yet once again before sitting up completely in his king size bed. He slowly turned his body so that his feet were now on the floor as he raked his masculine fingers through his lavender hair.

He had to tell her tomorrow, after all it was either now or never and he couldn't live with himself knowing he never told her. He yawned tiredly before looking at the clock on his nearby nightstand. 12:54. He seriously needed to at least try to get some sleep. He had an very important meeting and he needed all the sleep he could get. Deciding to just forget sleep, he stood up and headed outside to get some well needed air.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon

Marron adjusted her skirt a little as her heels clicked repeatedly against the hard road.

She just got off from work about a good ten minutes ago and was now heading to her car that was parked just across the street from her job, in front of the park. Since she woke up late this morning and all the parking spaces were filled, she was forced to park there. Her head ached and she was more than eager to make it home to take a pill or two and lie down. Just as she was about to get in her car, she heard a familiar voice followed by a feminine laugh. Was that….No it couldn't be, could it?

Marron snapped her head up and huffed in anger. It was _her! _And she was not alone. How long have Goten and Bulla been hanging out behind her back? No more! She was done! She was through awaiting his response. She has given him more than enough time.

Marron gritted her teeth in an effort to calm her anger, but failed. She not-to-happily closed her car door back and headed for the two half-saiyans.

"Oh hi Marron- What's wrong?"

"Save it Goten, I waited patiently for your response and I still haven't received an answer yet. Who's it going to be? _Her _or me?"

Goten let out a sigh as he broke form Marron's piercing gaze to look at Bulla, who awaiting an answer also. He already chose the one he wanted, but he wanted to keep quiet about it as long as he could to avoid hurting either one's feelings. He shook his head and looked back up, already knowing that both women were expecting an answer.

"Well, who is it going to be?, " questioned Marron impatiently.

"Fine," he began as he raised his hands up defensively, " Marron…I'm sorry, but I chose Bulla."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for wishing me a safe trip before I left. Boy, I sure missed my reviewers and updating. Anyway the poll is now closed and Bulla won with a total of 18 votes while Marron only had two votes. Thanks for paticipating.

**Next Update:** hopefully 8/14/12 or 8/15/12


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with db, dbz, or dbgt! All belong to Akira Toryiama and whomever else.

Wednesday Night

Pan exited the bathroom, already dressed in her pajamas, and headed back downstairs to eat. Dinner should be done by now. She always washed before she ate. She couldn't remember when that rule actually became official for her, but does it really matter? As long as she washed and was clean that was all that mattered, right? Right.

"Smells nice, mom."

"Thanks sweetie. Your food is already on the table."

Pan nodded in response and plopped down right beside her dad. After saying a silent prayer over her food, she immediately began eating her food. Something she could finally enjoy. The school lunch was disgusting, but she still ate it anyway, at least just to hold her stomach over until she made it home.

"How was school?"

"It was the same, boring."

Gohan chuckled at his daughter's response as he took his now finished plates to the sink, "Whatever you do, please don't say that around your grandmother, she'll faint."

Pan along with Videl laughed, both women knowing it was completely true.

A knock on the door cut everyone's laughter short. Videl chuckled one last time before walking towards the door and opening it.

"Hey Ryan. How are you?"

"I'm great Mrs. Son, what about you?"

"Wonderful. Come on in."

Ryan nodded his head and walked towards Goahn and shook his hand, "Hello Mr. Son. How are you, sir?"

Gohan nodded his head also and shook Ryan's hand back, "Fine and you?"

"I'm good sir."

"Good."

Ryan turned towards Pan and smiled lightly before embracing her, "Hey Pan."

"Hey Ryan," she replied, half-heartedly returning the hug.

How could she forget she invited him over tonight? She rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"-Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you aright?"

"Yeah, I'm Fine. I was just thinking….Let's go to my room."

"Sure."

* * *

Trunks paused, already forgetting that he was in the middle of a sparring session with his father. He felt Ryan's ki at Pan's. Just how long has he been there? Is he ready for Pan's answer? And most of importantly, does Pan already have an answer? Before anymore questions could go through his head, he felt himself being slammed into the ground. He groaned and pushed himself up.

"We're done for tonight. You're too distracted."

Trunks blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Sorry Dad."

Vegeta scoffed and folded his arms across his well built chest, "Hmph. Whatever. Just tell her already."

Trunks turned to respond, but he could already see his father walking away. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he took off towards Pan's house.

* * *

"Is something wrong Pan?"

Pan hesitated to answer. She could feel Trunks ki approaching. What does he want?

"I'm just a bit sleepy," replied Pan before silently yawning.

Ryan nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. I love you," he replied as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Pan froze, not knowing how to react to what she just heard, "Love you too."

Ryan smiled and hugged her one last time before leaving her room. Once Pan felt Ryan's ki leaving her house, she let out a frustrated sigh and laid her head down on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Did she mean it? Did she really mean it when she told him she loved him back? She rolled over onto her stomach and groaned. Everything is happening so fast and the days are going by just as quick. What was she going to tell him? What could she tell him? He might not have said anything about wanting her answer, but she knew he was waiting as patiently as he could and she truly appreciated that…just not the decision she had to make.

"Something bothering you?'

Pan let out a gasp before rolling back onto her back and then sitting up, only to come face to face with Trunks. When did he get here and how much did he see? She knew he was coming, but how come she didn't feel him in her room?

"It's fine. What are you doing here?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head, not sure how to answer. He definitely couldn't tell her that she felt Ryan's ki at her house.

"We have to talk. I have to get something off my chest before it's too late."

Pan felt her heart rate speed up, but she said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

"Remember when you asked me why I almost kissed you? And I told you I couldn't tell you yet?," he continued when he saw her nod her head, "Truth is that I have feelings for you. I have for a while now."

Pan shook her head in disbelief, "If you really had feelings for me then why were dating another woman?"

"Because you're only 17 and I'm 31. You're legally a minor until you turn 18. When you turn 18, you can date and marry whoever you want, Pan. That's why."

"I honestly don't know what to say Trunks."

Trunks looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to say? That I have feelings for you too?! That I love you?! I can't because it's not as easy as you think. I can't just leave Ryan because you finally realized your feelings for me! Where were your feelings six months ago, Trunks!"

"Pan, I'm sorry for hurting you in any way, but you have to understand and accept that people eyes don't open the same time as other's people do. Some people just take longer to realize things."

"You're right. I didn't mean to yell, I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Hey, it's okay."

Pan exhaled a breathe of air, "Thanks."

* * *

Marron picked at her food. She was too upset to eat. She couldn't believe Goten chose Bulla over her. Was something wrong with her? Was Bulla prettier than her? She let out a sad sigh, as she plucked yet another pepperoni off of her pizza. She really loved Goten, she only wished he could see that, but no, Bulla just had to like him too and ruin everything for her. Was it because she was a half-Saiyan and she was just human?

"Honey, you need to eat something."

"I'm not that hungry anymore dad," replied Marron as she pushed her plate away and ran upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 17 people! Special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!

In repsonse to Rambling Fan: Hmm that sounds interesting and a little difficult, I think i could probably handle doing a story like that. When i do, do a story like that it would have to be after the Chi-Chi/ Goku fic i plan to do after i complete both of my incomplete stories of just after i complete this one. I kinda guarenteed someone a G/CC fic, so i wanted to work on that, also. If you're able to, you can PM me so we can discuss it further.

**Next Update: hopefully 8/15/12 or 8/16/12**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thursday Afternoon

Bulla smiled lightly as she watched Goten and her brother, Trunks, spar. She's never been so happy in her entire life. She felt so..complete and different, a good kind of different. Love truly is a beautiful thing. She couldn't help but wonder how Marron was doing. Was she taking Goten's decision well….or not so well? She let out a faint sigh and decided to call her up and see how she was doing. Maybe they could be friends again. They were friends before so couldn't they be friends once more?

* * *

Pan let out a sigh as she descended from the sky. She just got done serving her hour of detention at school and she couldn't be happier. Who knew you could get detention just for sleeping in class? If you asked her, that's a pretty dumb reason to get detention anyway. It wasn't her fault the teacher couldn't keep her attention span. Maybe if her teacher taught her stuff she didn't already know, then maybe she'd pay attention and actually listen. Hopefully her dad would be home, she was in need of a good spar.

She smiled lightly before entering her home, "Mom?"

"In here, dear," her mother called from the kitchen.

Pan closed the door behind her, locked it and joined her mother in the kitchen.

"How was school, Pan?," Videl questioned knowingly.

Pan grinned and she scratched the back of her head, "I fell asleep in class again."

Videl turned her attention off the dishes she was washing and turned to look at Pan, who instantly caved.

"Okay," she held up her hands defensively, "I _went _to sleep in class today. It's not my fault, plus I'm passing that class with an high A."

Videl rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement, "If you say so, Pan."

Pan shrugged, "Where's dad?"

"Next door at your grandparents."

"Oh, how long ago did he go over there?"

"About an hour ago. If your looking for a spar, your grandfather would be more than happy to help."

Pan nodded in agreement, "I'll be back in about an hour."

Videl raised an eyebrow, "Just an hour? You usually spar longer than that."

"I have a date with Ryan later on!," she yelled over her shoulder just before running out the house.

1hourlater

"Great spar, Pan! You're really improving."

"Thanks Grandpa, I should probably head back now. Later."

"Later!"

Once she and her grandpa finished up their goodbyes, Pan quickly headed home for a nice hot shower. She couldn't place it yet, but she had an terrible feeling in her gut about tonight's date. She just hoped that, that terrible feeling was false.

* * *

Marron looked at her phone that was currently vibrating. Bulla was calling her again for the second time today. She didn't know why and she certainly didn't care, all she wanted was to just be left alone.

She exhaled softly as she turned over onto her side, not even bothering to answer her vibrating phone. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to answer the phone, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to someone who ruined happiness for her. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to someone who shattered the little bit of hope she had left. First Trunks and now Goten. Would she ever know how it feels to have the one you love, love you back? Would she ever experience what her parents have? The love they have?

She let out a sigh, before wiping away a few tears and sitting up. She didn't care if anyone was to see her crying right now. Crying was her release. She was never one to bottle up her emotions, she did the opposite. Crying to her, was like fighting to Vegeta. It gave release and somehow made her stronger.

* * *

Trunks watched with a pang of jealously as Goten and his sister shared a light kiss. They didn't know how lucky they were to have and experience that with the one person they loved. He couldn't help, but still feel regret for not letting Pan know his feelings for her. Maybe if he would have told her earlier, she wouldn't be with Ryan right now. Just the thought of them being together made him want to throw up. Just the thought of them being together made him sick to his stomach. Hopefully, Pan will leave Ryan and then thy can start from there. Whatever it takes for he and Pan t be together, he'll make it happen.

* * *

"How does this look?"

"Oh honey, you look amazing!"

Pan smiled softly, "Thanks Mom."

"No problem, sweetheart. Enjoy your date."

Pan smile dsadly, "Thanks. I should go. I feel Ryan's Ki outside."

Videl nodded, "Be safe, dear!"

Pan winked before running out the house.

The whole ride to the restaurant was silent. No music. No radio. No anything. Just silence. Usually when they rode together, they held at least one or two conversations. But tonight, it was different. Both Pan and Ryan knew that this night would determine what happens next.

They finally arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. As soon as they pulled in a good parking spot, Ryan quickly got out of his car to help Pan get out the car, also. The two walked in hand in hand, before sitting down at the table the waitress escorted them to.

Pan and Ryan carried a light conversation as they both waited for the food they ordered to be done. After they both received their food and ate, the real conversation that's been begging to start, began.

"Did you think about it?"

Pan nodded her head, "I did."

"So what do you say?," Ryan questioned nervously.

"As much as I would love to marry you, I can't," Pan started in a shaky voice, " I just wouldn't be able to do that to you. You're a wonderful guy and you deserve better than me."

"Pan, what are you talking about? I love you."

"I know Ryan, but my heart belongs to another. I tried so hard to move on and let him go so I could be happy with you, but it just wouldn't work. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Pan. I really hate that this is happening, but at the same time I understand. I'll never stop loving you, Pan. I just hate that I have to lose you."

"Me too, Ryan," Pan agreed sadly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Computer wasn't working for a couple of days. Anyway hope you enjoyed!

Next Update: hopefully monday


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thursday Night

Pan returned home about ten minutes ago and was now in her room, her face dried with tears. It was finally over. Her and Ryan were finally done for. She hated to let him go, but she had too. He needed to be with someone that could love him back, the way he deserved to be loved. And she just couldn't love him as hard as he loved her. She didn't even know if she loved him or not. She wanted to love him, but she just couldn't. No matter how hard or how much she tried. She just couldn't.

She exhaled a sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to forget the pained look that was written all over his face when she told him she couldn't marry him. She felt extremely guilty for hurting him like that. And even though he has done nothing but been there for her whenever he could, it had to be done. She wouldn't have been happy with him if she married him. She wouldn't have been completely with him..mentally. Her thoughts would have kept drifting to Trunks. She would have heard _his_ voice instead of Ryan's. She would have been thinking of Trunks instead of Ryan. She just wouldn't have been able to live like that.

Pan let another sigh escape before standing up and walking towards her bedroom window and opening it. She needed to stop thinking for a moment. She needed a clear head and she knew just what to do and where to go.

* * *

Marron let loose a frustrated sigh as she sat up, pushing the pink covers off of her as she did so. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She hasn't been sleeping right for the past few days and she was really starting to get aggravated. She was tired of being hung over Goten, she wanted to move on and be happy again. But it was like she couldn't. It was like she was being forced to be stuck on Goten. She shook her head, she has never felt so hopeless in her entire life. What was wrong with her? Goten already chose who he wanted, so shouldn't she at least be happy for him?

Another sigh escaped her thin lips as she shook her head and exited her room, heading downstairs. Maybe a quick walk on the island will calm her down. Hopefully it would. She loved Goten with all of her heart, but she couldn't stay hung over him forever.

* * *

"Goten! Stop!," laughed Bulla cheerfully as Goten picked her up effortlessly and spun her around, laughing along with her.

"Why should I? You're the one who started it."

Bulla rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her face as she took the opportunity to observe his features. She felt lucky. She felt extremely lucky to have some one as sweet and good as Goten all to herself. Even though they have only been going out for a few days, she felt as if she would be crushed if he dared to leave her life. She knew he wouldn't leave her, but that's just how attached she is to him. He's like her other half. Kind of like a Reese's wouldn't be a Reese's without the chocolate and the peanut butter.

She smiled lightly before realizing that Goten was now standing still, staring back at her with the most love-filled eyes, she's ever seen.

"What?," she asked curiously.

"You're just extremely beautiful."

Bulla's curious expression faltered as a smile overtook her features, "Thanks, Goten."

"No problem, it's the truth."

"I just hope I'm not interrupting anything," a gruff voice spoke.

Bulla and Goten turned their heads to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his perfectly, built chest and Trunks standing beside him with a look of amusement clear across his face.

"Vegeta! Leave Bulla alone! She's 21 for goodness sake! If you really want to do something, you can come take the trash out!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he muttered a couple of words about the woman's yelling, but complied anyway.

Trunks was the first to break the silence after Vegeta left, "So what are you two up to?"

Goten put Bulla down gently before shrugging his shoulders, "Some chick flick. I can't remember the name of it."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "I already told you the name of the movie like a dozen times already."

Goten grinned sheepishly, "Sorry babe. I just forgot."

Bulla was about to respond, but Trunks cut her off.

"Have you talk to Pan any today?"

"No, not yet. I was planning on calling her in a few. Something wrong?"

"I just hadn't heard from her since Wednesday Night, that's all," he replied.

"I'm sure she's fine. Pan's a tough girl."

Trunks nodded his head, choosing to stay silent. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering her. Maybe it was something else or was he just being anxious? He let out a sigh before leaving the two love birds, Goten and Bulla, alone. He just might pay her a visit..and tomorrow sounded perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How's it going?! Anyway here's chapter 19. And sadly this story is coming to an end. I just have to make sure a couple of things happen before i end this story. Anyway i just started my senior year of highschool today and i wasn't too busy, maybe a little. And to anyone else who started there first day of school today, i hope you all enjoyed your day and of course the rest of the school year. I would love to have this story finished by 8/24/12(Friday), but i have to see how things are looking with school and blah, bleh, blahh, yada, yada, yada. Thanks. Please excuse any spelling errors. I proofread this like twice, so hopefully there's no errors.

Next Update: Hopefully sometime this week or tomorrow(8/21/12).


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Friday Afternoon

"Bye Pan."

"Bye Janet."

Pan smiled weakly as she watched Janet, one of her friends from her Pre-Calculus class, walk away for a moment before turning her attention back to her locker. School was now over for the day and she was getting ready to leave. She just had to make a quick stop to her locker first.

Once she was finished gathering the things she needed out her locker, she closed it back shut and waited patiently for Ryan to come by her way. Before her and Ryan started dating, they use to meet up before school, in-between classes, lunch and at the end of the day, hopefully they could still be friends despite their recent break-up. She hasn't really seen him or heard from him since they broke up and she was beginning to think that he was avoiding her. She usually saw him like 5 or 6 times every school day.

She let out a sigh before heading for the exit and leaving the building. He was definitely avoiding her. And she honestly doesn't blame him. After a break up like that, she'd certainly be avoiding the person, also.

"Pan!"

Pan looked up only to see a navy blue Lamborghini pull up right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow up in curiosity and watched as the passenger window slowly retracted.

"Trunks?"

He nodded, "Like my new ride?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "Didn't you just buy a car 2 months ago?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "yeah. So? Hop in."

Pan shook her head, but complied. Trunks was spending money on cars like Bulla was spending money on clothes. Well, no, not quite. Maybe she was exaggerating just a bit, but he already had about 15 cars. Wasn't that enough? Apparently not.

"Why'd you pick me up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, alone."

"About what?"

Trunks ran one hand through his lavender hair, "That's what I planned to tell you when we made it to my condo. It's actually not that far from your house."

Pan swallowed nervously, but nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Ryan let out a sigh of his own as he watched the navy blue Lamborghini take off , no longer in the school parking lot and shook his head. He avoided Pan all day, something he thought would never happen. He never pictured them breaking up, he always pictured them together, ever since they started dating. Guess it really was too good to be true. He shook his head sadly before deciding to head home.

Once he made it to his car, he quickly entered it before driving off. Maybe he'll stop by the park for a minute. The park has always been his thinking spot, the spot where he can just relax and let go. He hasn't been there in a while now, but he just might have to start it back up again.

After about 15 minutes later, he finally made it to his destination. He carefully parked his car before getting out. He inhaled a breathe of air and smiled as he headed for the nearest bench he could find. He plopped down on the bench not noticing that a beautiful young woman with blonde hair was sitting on the bench, also. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Beautiful day isn't it?," she questioned without sparring a glance at the guy next to her.

"Yeah, sure is."

She turned to look at him, her eyes full of sadness, "It's a shame even the days don't stay beautiful."

He looked at her in confusion, but waited for her to continue. He immediately noticed the sad look she held in her eyes and smiled weakly.

She returned the smile, but let out a sigh full of anguish and hurt.

"Is something wrong?"

The woman turned to look at him, "Yeah, but I don't want to bother you about it."

Ryan chuckled, causing the blonde beauty to look at him in curiosity, "I can reassure you, that it's fine. You won't be bothering me any."

She smiled and began telling him some of things that has been on her chest for the past few days.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Pan nodded her head no, "I'm fine. Your place looks nice."

Trunks smiled before saying "thank you" and sitting down beside Pan.

"Listen Pan, I'm going to just cut to the chase. When I told you how I felt about you a couple days ago, you reacted, but not the way I expected. I know you have a boyfriend, but I just can't throw away the feelings I have for you."

Pan sighed, "Ryan and I are over, Trunks."

"What?"

"Ryan and I are over. We broke up Thursday. Things just wasn't working out."

"You two seemed happy together. What went wrong?"

"My feelings for you were interfering with Ryan's and I relationship, and I just…couldn't take it."

Trunks exhaled a breathe of air, before scooting closer to Pan, "If you and Ryan are over, then..what's keeping us from being together now?"

"I don't know. I promised myself that I wouldn't act on my feelings for you. That I would move on. And now that are feelings are both out in the open. I don't know what to do. Whether or not I should ignore them or-"

Trunks placed his lips over hers, immediately shutting her up. He kissed her slowly at first, waiting to see if she'd respond and when she did, he put all of his emotions into the kiss. Showing her, just how much he needed her and loved her. He pulled away and placed both of his hands on either side of her face, "Be with me, Pan."

Pan searched his eyes, not being able to break the eye contact or intensity if she wanted to and leaned in for another emotion-filled, kiss.

* * *

"Thanks for listening to me. I hope I didn't out talk you."

Ryan chuckled, "It's cool, I promise. I should be thanking you for listening to me too, you know?"

The woman smiled before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I know."

The two stared at each other for a bit, before Ryan broke the silence.

"I gotta head home now. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow? Same place?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Great. My name's Ryan by the way."

"Mine's Marron."

* * *

A/N: Hello Readers and Reviewers! How's it going? :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;). Anyway the story isn't over yet. Probably just one or two chapters left, which i will work on tonight and see just how many chapters i actually do have left to do.

Next Update: hopefully tomorrow or maybe Friday...We'll see!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

*4 weeks later*

One month has passed and Ryan and Marron continued to meet each other and hang out for a while, no longer than an hour or two, but it was still basically the same routine everyday. Both were still unbelievably hurt by the ones they loved, but they were getting over it pretty well, thanks to each other's presences and time they spent around each other. The more they talked, the more the two realized they had in common. And even though Ryan was a bit younger than Marron, they didn't let that come between their friendship. _Friendship._ That was what both, Marron and Ryan, agreed to contain and stay for a while, not wanting to rush anything.

Bulla and Goten were still dating, happily at that. The two were always at each other's side almost as if they were invisibly joined at the hip. Wherever you found one, you found the other. They did almost everything together. No matter what it was. Whether it was shopping, eating, reading, or even sleeping, the two were inseparable.

As for Trunks and Pan, they were already dating. They also, like Marron and Ryan, didn't want to rush anything so they agreed on taking things slow. They were both happy and to say that their relationship was going good was a complete understatement…..

"What do you think about this one?"

"Seriously Trunks? How many cars are you trying to get?"

"I don't think I have that much."

"Trust me, you do. 15 cars is more than enough."

"I never heard of a limit on cars."

"And I never heard of someone trying to constantly buy cars when they already have 15."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, still examining the black Ferrari that caught his attention.

Pan shook her head as she watched her boyfriend continue to admire the Ferrari.

"Just get it already, Trunks."

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay."

"No, either yes or no."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Would you drive it?"

She nodded her head again, not understanding where he was heading with this, "Yes."

Trunks smiled, "Good then it's yours. I'll go pay for it right now."

Pan watched as Trunks walked away to pay the car salesman in awe before grinning. She really did have a good boyfriend. She didn't care what anyone thought or said about him, she loves him and he loves her and that's all that really matters. As much as she hated to say it, breaking up with Ryan was one of the best decisions she made in her life. Why? Because it led her to the most thoughtful and caring man any woman could ask for. If anyone asked, she could definitely see herself with Trunks in the future. And she could definitely see them married with a kid or two. She smiled one last time as she watched Trunks exchange the money for the car key with the salesman and went to meet Trunks halfway. She'd be 18 in about three weeks and having Trunks as her boyfriend would be the best birthday present she could ask for. 18 surely was the magic number.

* * *

A/N: The end! This story is finally over! I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers because you guys gave me and supplied me with the motivation I needed. I hope the ending wasn't too corny or a disappointment to any of you. I know this chapter was pretty short, but I've been stumped trying to figure out the appropriate way to end this story for days. And sadly, this was all i could come up with. So, please understand. If any of you wanted to know, i am currently working on another TP, it isn't posted yet, which will be filled with drama and will not be an easy get together, but they will get together. Once again Thanks and i hope you all enjoyed this story.


End file.
